


One Day You'll Know

by LookIShip



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cutting, Death, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Humor, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ZoSan - Freeform, sad past, some smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanji can remember any thing from seeing it or hearing it once, that might sound like the best thing ever but it only brings sanji misfortune<br/>will he ever find the right people?<br/>Sanji knows everything from whole books to formulas but there is some things he'll never know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanji's Past

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what to name sanji's mother so yeah dont judge ;-;  
> the oc is basically the readers :) kinda idk how to say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically sanjis past small triggers if you get triggered easily eh good luck? ignore the weird spacing ,  
> Im not the best writer but like it was a good idea kinda angst and fluff mainly

 

          Sanji was gifted or so that's what everyone thinks Sanji sees it as a curse , he  had the ability to memorize anything perfectly by just hearing or seeing it once. It made it incredibly easy to remember ingredients formulas and notes. He can also predict the weather for some strange reason. Zeff would often ask what the weather was going to be and sanji would always be spot on.He was also really skilled when it came to instruments  When he was 10 he  walked into a music store, picked up a violin and played it perfectly, Many people in the store stopped and listened to his playing. Sanji has never had a single lesson but he can play like a professional. School work wasn't that hard for him either. He never got below and 98 in his life. Many think he is blessed. Incredibly smart  and talented and really lucky. Many people were jealous of him. He doesn't even have to try in life.

 

          Sanji hated his ability, he had always been the target of bullying.  It was one of the reasons why he had to constantly change schools. He was called many different names due to his awkwardly curled eyebrows and the fact that he had no mother. The called him “curly brows” “genius freak” “motherless weirdo” it had stuck with him throughout his years in school. There was a point in time where the kids would beat him up and he would go home with broken ribs, an arm and covered with blood and bruises. He couldn't shut them off. He had thought of taking his own life, He inflicted pain on himself from time to time the scars on his wrist are still visible to this day. When sanji looks at his wrists it makes him happy but he doesn't know why, maybe a sense of relief. Near the end of middle school he started to smoke, it eased his pain a little but sometimes it didn't help. As much as he wanted to run away from this life he couldn't.  He has a father named Zeff and he never wanted to see his father sad. He loved his father and he knew his father loved him. He didn't know much about his mother, all he knew was that she was a beautiful women. Sky blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and beautiful golden hair and a very gentil smile. She died when Sanji was younger so he didn't know much about her.

 

          He could still remember laying in his crib 5 months old with a dark blue blanket, he can still remember how soft it felt, it was like touching a sheep. He wondered whatever happened to it.  September 13, “Crab” Sanji said it was his first word and  his mother was there to hear it. She was confused Zeff and her never mentioned crab near Sanji ever. Zeff was a cook and he never talked about his job at home, so it was very unusual to hear that from Sanji and at 5 months old. He could still remember his mother's worried face when he said his first word, it was very unusual. Zeff had told her not to worry which soothed her.  He could remember dreaming about the usual six legged creatures with large pincers and the sea and their unusual way of walking . He dreamt of the Ocean the large body of water that stretched across the horizon that one's eye can't see the end of. He has never been to the ocean only dreamt of it. All he knew is he loved the ocean. He had heard many stories about the fishes that swim there the thing on the ground called sand and the “shells” you can find scattered around the beach. He asked his father once if he could go to ocean. His father's expression just darkened and he started to yell Ariel  as tears stream down his face, after that Sanji never asked his father to go, no matter how much he wanted too.

 

          Sanji knew what fishes were he had seen many of them in his dad's restaurant and enjoyed looking at their weird colors and different shapes. He sometimes snuck into his dad's office to look through his cook books about fishes and find other unusual creatures. He really enjoyed looking at crabs a lot he found the ways the eyes were located on its face were amusing. On his fifth birthday his dad bought him a book about fish while his mother baked him a cake.He remembered that night his mother and father tucked him in and red from the book. His mother's voice still rang in his ear. Her voice was beautiful like a melody was playing. He was a really happy child  great family nice house and everything he could of asked for,but happiness doesn't last long.

 

          Sanji spend most of his childhood reading out of that book. The book contained facts about fishes it also included what they eat where they live and so much more. November 23, Sanji was  6, he remembered sitting at home reading the book with Patty on of Zeff's workers he was babysitting because it was Zeff’s and Ariel’s  anniversary, It was a stormy that night just as he predicted, he could still hear the clashes of thunder in his head, He hated thunder the loud noises it produced also send shivers down his spine. It was also the night he lost his mother. The sweet gentle and caring light of his life was taken from this world. He never knew how she died and wouldn't dare to ask his father. He knew that Zeff loved her and he didn't want to ask about what had happened. That night when his father bursted through the door soaked and weeping. All he heard from his father that night was “ I'm sorry I couldn't save you Ariel.” His right leg was also completely torn off. Sanji remembered that Patty ran into the kitchen to call an ambulance. Sanji has never seen Zeff like that all broken. He went up to Zeff and asked "wheres mom?" Zeff didn't meet his gaze he just turned his head. Patty came back and  told him to go to his room, but Sanji could still hear the sirens on the other side of the door as tears rolled down his face. His life would never be the same again

 

        Sanji knew a lot of things to recipes to formulas to a whole dictionary, but there are some things in this world he may never know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ;-;


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjis first day of school basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> if you read this before like chapter 1 before i edit it if you want to reread it because i changed some concepts in sanjis character.  
> If you get triggered easily the chapters in the future will have major triggered such as cutting etc.  
> this chapter is kinda foolish i guess so enjoy  
> Im not the best writer it was a good idea at first tbh┌(˵༎ຶ ل͟ ༎ຶ˵)┐ ignore my weird spacing again

“EGGPLANT WAKE UP OR I’LL KICK YOUR ASS

“SHUT UP YOU OLD FART”

He wasn't ready to get out of bed

         It was a daily routine between Zeff and Sanji. They recently moved to a new house it was a pretty big and only two blocks away from Baratie the restaurant they own.

Today was Sanji's first day at New World Prep. He had been kicked out of North blue academy for beating up a kid who talked shit about Zeff. He didn't really care if someone made fun of him but if anyone dares insult his old man there will be hell to pay.

He started to get dressed and made his way down to the kitchen, Zeff was cooking breakfast and Sanji started to make Coffee. Zeff started to set the food on the table and Sanji went for the milk. They both sat down and started to eat. It was normal, they don't really talk a lot in the morning.

“Don't fuck up eggplant,” Zeff said

This is his sixth time switching schools in the past two years. He really was a troubled child

“Not making any promises old man” Sanji replied as he brought his dishes to the sink. He picked up his backpack and walked to school. It wasn't that far away just four blocks away.A

Zeff exhaled he worries about Sanji, he knew Sanji had a hard time making friends. a lot has happened ever Since Sanji mother died. There was a time when Sanji was only 8 He had found Sanji lying on the pavement covered with bruises and blood when he went to pick him up from school, apparently the older kids in his school had done this to him. Sanji ended up in the hospital for months. He had broken his right arm left leg broke his nose and 4 ribs. He had a lot of internal bleeding and suffered a major concussion. The doctors said he was severely injured and should take it easy for a while. Right after the incident Zeff had enrolled Sanji into some self-defense classes. Sanji ranked top of his class and ended up surpassing even the sensei. Afterward, he never came back with bruises but expulsion letters. He got expelled for fighting and ended up sending people to the hospital. He was a monster, kids and teachers feared him. Zeff hopes that one day Sanji will find the right people.

_          “Someday my little eggplant some day” _

Sanji stopped at the front gate, the school was huge there weren't many people there yet, School starts at 8:00 it was only 7:00, he had to find his guidance counselor for his schedule.

As he walked through the hallways the few people that were there stared at him, he really hates attention. He could already hear faint whispers among the students

“Is that a new kid?”

“Whats up with his eyebrows”

“He looks weird”

Sanji tried to ignore the comments being made among the students and went to find

The office.

Sanji had found his guidance counselor, he had red hair and a claw mark scar on his left eye he seems to be playing on his DS4?

“ Excuse me sir are you Shanks?”

“ I'm Shank’s,” he said not looking up from his DS “I'll tell you your schedule, just let me finish beating this boss.”

Sanji Stood there awkwardly and waited for Shanks to finish his game but, suddenly another man came in he is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards, He had a unique cross necklace and golden eyes , He walked up to shanks and punched him in the head.

“FUCK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!” Shanks yelped.

“Can't you see someone is here to see you red hair.”

“Yeah but I was so close to beating him man, now I have to start over!”

“You can get back to your game later red hair now assist this new student”

“Yeah yeah whatever Mihawk”

“My apologies boy this man has a personality that resembles a child”

“It's ok I didn't wait long” Sanji stammered

Shanks looked through his desk for papers he was really unorganized from the looks of it.

“So you must be Sanji Vinsmoke, You have excellent grades but you seem to change schools a lot,” Shanks said looking through Sanji files.

Sanji stayed silent he just wanted his schedule so he could leave, he knew his own life why was this man repeating it.

“ You seem to get into fights a lot, you sent about 12 kids to the hospital.” Shanks continued

“Well they made fun of my old man” he murmured but Shanks can still make out what he said

Shanks sighed

“Well welcome to our school, people here are really unique, you'll enjoy it here,” Shanks said handing Sanji his schedule.

“Thank you” Sanji took his schedule and walked out but little did he know he had dropped his watch.

Sanji stood out of the office and placed his things on the floor, He looked through schedule

_ A Days  _

_ 8:10- 9:20 Chemistry (302) _

_ 9:25 -10:35 Calculus (314) _

_ 10:40- 11:50 Medieval times (History 211) _

_ Lunch 11: 55- 12:30 _

_ 12:35- 1:45 Health (216) _

_ 1:50- 3:00 Language arts(323) _

_ 3:05- 4:15 Cooking (412) _

_ B Days _

_ 8:10- 9:20 Biomedical (404)  _

_ 9:25 -10:35 Latin (201) _

_ 10:40- 11:50 Orchestra(112) _

_ Lunch 11: 55- 12:30 _

_ 12:35- 1:45 Wood shop (330) _

_ 1:50- 3:00 Gym (P.E 100) _

_ 3:05- 4:15 Study Hall (Library) _

_ C Days _

_ 8:10- 9:20 Health (216) _

_ 9:25 -10:35 Medieval times (History 211) _

_ 10:40- 11:50 Language arts (323) _

_ Lunch 11: 55- 12:30 _

_ 12:35- 1:45 Calculus (314) _

_ 1:50- 3:00 Cooking(412) _

_ 3:05- 4:15 Chemistry (302) _

_ D Days  _

_ 8:10- 9:20 Wood shop (330) _

_ 9:25 -10:35 Gym (P.E 100)  _

_ 10:40- 11:50 Study Hall (Library) _

_ Lunch 11: 55- 12:30 _

_ 12:35- 1:45 Latin ( 201) _

_ 1:50- 3:00 Orchestra ( 112) _

_ 3:05- 4:15 Biomedical (404) _

“So I Have Chemistry first at 8:10” he looked at his wrist but his watch wasn't there

         “Ugghhh it must have fallen off in the office ” He made his way back to the office to find his watch but something stopped him. He saw through the window that Shanks had grabbed Mihawk by tie and started KISSING HIM?!?! Sanji's face turned bright red, why was he still watching what the fuck he thought, He couldn't go in now. He turned and rushed out of the office. He slid down the wall and tried to process what had happened.

“There maybe was something in Mr. Mihawks eye, Right Shanks was just helping him get it out. . . with his lips?” the more he thought about it the deeper red his face turned. 

Sanji had no problem with gay be people he accepted them just that he has never seen that sort of thing in person. Sanji got up and the bell had rung. He glanced at his schedule (room 302) It was on the third floor, He made his way up the stairs but on his way to class, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and knowing he won't ever forget it. There barely anyone in the class so he made his way to the back of the room and took a seat in the corner near the window.

“Oi curly brows get out of my seat” Sanji's head shot up he hated being called curly brows,

The dude was tall and buff had tan skin a unique shade of green hair a scar on his left eye, three gold earrings hanging from his left ear and a very noticeable scar on his chest. Sanji wasn't in the mood to start drama, He got up and moved the next seat over. The dude scoffed and sat down. Then the teacher came in.

He has very long, spiky, dark hair, brown eyes, and two curly horns growing from the back of his head. wears purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are very thin in comparison with to rest of his body.

“Fuck another weirdo,” Sanji said under his breath.

“Hello, class”in the most irritating voice the class has ever heard. "I'm Your chemistry teacher Mr.Ceaser nice to meet you."

“ Your first assignment as sophomores is to find a partner, I'm being nice and letting you choose, You have to build a 3D model of a fatty acid of trans and saturated fat, Also write a report on the difference between them and similarities , You guys only have to turn in one paper. It's due at the end of next week you have 30 minutes to find a partner.”

Sanji hated group projects he often ends up doing all the work or no one wanted to work with him either because they were scared of him or found him weird and he hated working with people.

Suddenly a wave of girls surrounded the corner of the room,’

“Zoro wanna be my partner?”

“No Me!”

“Zoro will you be my partner”

Sanji hated crowds but he couldn't get out. They had made a huge circle around him and the green haired bastard. The green haired asshole seems to be really popular with the ladies. He just sat there, until the crowd died down he couldn't count how many times a girl had bumped into him.

It was near the time limit and almost everyone had a partner but him. He might as well ask his teacher if he could work alone on this one, it would be so much easier.

“Oi Curly what's your name?” the rude man from before said

“Why the fuck do I have to tell you, and stop calling me Curly.”

“Then tell me your name Curly”

“Sanji. . .” This man was seriously getting on his nerves.

“ Well, Cur- I mean Sanji want to work on the project together?”

Sanji couldn't believe his ears, did someone actually ask him to be his partner? He was surrounded by group girls earlier, This was so damn confusing.

“Ummm Zoro right? Didn't you say yes to one of those girls back there”

“ Hell no they’re annoying last time I worked with one of them they ended up just feeling me the whole time we didn't get shit done” Zoro smirked

Sanji didn't know if he felt bad for him, being surrounded by many girls seem like a dream for most guys.

“ I guess I'll work with you but you have to promise to do some work.”

“ Ok fine with me my place or yours?”

“My place is fine I'll give you the directions later”

“Ok,” Zoro said leaning back in his chair.

          For the rest of the class, they just took notes, Sanji handed his address to Zoro and left. He had mathematics then History before lunch, This is going to be a long day he sighed. During math he didn't do much he knew all the equations and how to solve the missing points.

         He absolutely loved history, The teacher was absolutely stunning and really nice He really liked her and actually makes the students listen to her. Miss. Robin was really nice to all her students not to mention half of the guys in his class were drooling over her. They were currently learning medieval time it was one of Sanji’s favorite topics.

He had lunch next, He sat outside in the courtyard under the sakura tree . He had packed his lunch the day before, A Salad with olive oil and quiche and crepe with Nutella for dessert. He often sat alone, he had heard that the courtyard was the quietest place.

He opened up his book he started it a while back it was called “The Outsiders” it was really interesting and he never really had the time to finish it. The breeze nice and it wasn't too hot outside. He sat there reading his book it felt really nice to finally relax. Sanji hadn't realized he had fallen asleep under the tree, he woke up to someone shaking him.

“Oi,? Are you awake?”

Sanji looked up, he was still drowsy but he could still make out what she looked like. She had beautiful long orange hair deep brown eyes and huge boobs.

“What time is it?”

“It's 2:30,” she said

Fuck He already missed a class. Sanji got up and looked at his schedule he had missed Health , and currently have Language arts now.

“Are you new here?” she asked

“Umm yeah I just transferred here today,” Sanji said trying to hide his blush this was extremely embarrassing

“I'm Nami Nice to meet you,” she said she was really cute Sanji thought totally his type.

“I'm Sanji nice to meet you too mademoiselle” Sanji took her hand and kissed it

Nami didn't mind at all. She found it quite charming.

“What class do you have now Sanji-Kun”

“I have Language arts but it is almost over so I probably won't go, and thank you for waking me up” Sanji took out the crepes he never ate and handed it to Nami

“This is for you, their crepes with chocolate.”

“Looks delicious thank you” Nami beamed

“You're welcome,” Sanji said

“Well gotta go Sanji-Kun nice meeting you” Name ran off waving

“Goodbye to you too Nami-swan” Sanji waved back

He got his bag and went to his Last class of the day was cooking, Sanji made his way up the stair to room 412 and walked in. He was really early so he sat on a stool and started to read. A man with a chef hat came in he looked old and has an unshaved face with brown hair.

“Young Boy why are you here so early?”

“I'm new and got lost, I couldn't find my current class so I came here, I have you next” Sanji lied handing the chef the schedule.

“Indeed, you do, well since you are here early why not help me grab the ingredients from the cafeteria?”

“Sure Mr.?- umm”

“Carne”

“Ok Mr.Carne”

        They made their way down to the cafeteria to grab whatever they needed. From the looks of the ingredients, he was pretty sure that they were going to make was Flamiche and Foie Gras classic french dishes.

“Mr.Carne by any chance are we going to make Foie gras and Flamiche,” Sanji asked

“Why yes, my boy how could you tell?”

“Well the goose liver kind of gave it away, I'm surprised you got high-quality goose liver from France”

“The best for my students my boy” Carne laughed it was loud and hardy, Sanji liked it.

As the students started to roll in Sanji had already gotten his ingredients for what kind of Foie gras and Flamiche he wanted to make

         Once everyone settled Mr.Carne started to take attendance everyone was here but one kid

“I'm sorry I'm late! A kid with a straw hat came flying in.

He can hear the laughter of the class and the kid with the straw hat seemed completely clueless.

“ Well Mr. Monkey D Luffy right? You may take the seat in the back with Sanji the blond young man over there”

“Ok sir” The straw hat boy saluted

“Oh great, I got stuck with a weirdo.” Sanji sighed

“ Ok class the person sitting next to you is your partner for this Cooking assignment! You are to make Foie gras and Flamiche, I have already placed some recipes on your desk unless you want to try and make your own, Don't waste food unless you want to spend your next class scraping the gum off the cafeteria tables.You guys can start now.” Carne announced and sat down at his desk.

Everyone started to get the ingredients and Sanji already started to wash the vegetables.

“Sooooo, Umm Sanji right what am I supposed to do?” the straw hat boy said rocking back and forth on his chair.

“ Well, I'm starting to make foie gras first so can you go grab the goose foie gras ( liver paste)?”

“Sure can do” Luffy jumped out of the seat and when to get the liver paste he came scooting right back in an awkward manner and asked

"whats foie gras?"

" it's the liver go ask Mr.Carne for the goose one though"

“Sanji started to chop the vegetables and placed them aside.

“I'm bored when can we eat” Luffy cried

“ Foie gras needs time to chill and it takes up to 1 1/2 days to be fully ready to eat as for Flamiche you can eat it at the end of class”

“ That's so long” Luffy whined

This kid was literally getting on Sanji's nerves he was loud and he can feel people glaring at them from afar, why the hell did he sign up for this class if he wasn't going to do anything but talk about eating.

“Hey, Sanji what you doing? Can I try cutting the vegetables, I have nothing to do.”

“I'm fine Luffy can you preheat the oven to 450 and the other oven to 200 “

Sanji was Sprinkle each lobe and any loose pieces of foie gras on both sides with kosher salt and white pepper he added one-third of Sauternes in the terrine and firmly press large lobe of foie gras, smooth side down, into the bottom.

He properly placed it on a pan and wrapped it up. He placed it in the oven for 3h he had already informed Mr. Caren what he was going to make and asked if he would take over after he left, Carne agreed since the foie gras he was making was difficult.

he started to beat the eggs for the Flamiche added milk, cream, leek, ham and salt into the bowl.

Sanji didn't even look away for too long and Luffy was lying on the floor, Sanji didn't know if he was taking a nap or not but at least he wasn't in the way anymore.

He was able to finish the fleche before the end of the class. Most of the class stared in awe, Sanji’s Flamiche looked absolutely delicious and smelled great. The strong scent of the leek caught the noses of everyone in the room. Sanji crouched down to wake Luffy up.

“Oi Luffy the Flamiche is ready so wake up”

“Is it morning already?” Luffy said having a long strand of drool running down his face.

“The Flamiche is ready” He handed Luffy a slice and cut a piece for Mr. Carne

“ IT’S SO GOOD SANJI WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO COOK LIKE THIS?” Luffy weeping as he shoved spoonfuls of Flamiche into his mouth. It could be Sanji’s imagination but there was a weird amount of sparkles around Luffy while he was eating the Flamiche, it was creeping him out.

“ Indeed, my boy this is one of the best Flamiche I have ever had in my life. Where did you learn how to cook like this.” Crane was enjoying the Flamiche as much as Luffy did

“My father taught me, I'm currently working in my dad's restaurant and Flamiche is really popular on out menu.”

“ What restaurant do you work at my boy, your father must be one amazing chef.”

“Baratie it's like six blocks away from here”

“Oi that place is high class, You work there? You Must have some skill” Luffy shouted

A lot of people were looking at Sanji now, he hated attention.

“Yeah I guess,” Sanji said as he started to clean up the counter.

The bell rung and he started to pack his things. He grabbed his books and started to make his way home.

“ Oi Sanji wait up” Someone yelled it was Shanks

“ I think you dropped this while you were in the office” Shanks handed Sanji his watch . His face turned bright red remembering what had happened this morning.

“ T-Thank you” he took the watch and bolted. Shanks had a confused look on his face

“Whats up with him?”

He ran in front of the school gate panting, His heart was beating at a million miles per hour.Why the fuck did he just run away, not shanks might think something was wrong with him.

“Oi Curly brows,” he heard it was grass head

“ Tsk, stop calling me that, and what the fuck do you want I'm heading home.”Sanji scoffed

“What were you running away from”

“None of your business now if you'll excuse me I need to go home,” Sanji said walking off

“Oi Sanji-run wait up!’ Another voice came rushing towards him. His head shot back to see who it was

“Nami- swan?” He looked confused

“ The Crepes were absolutely delicious did you make them yourself?” Nami smiled

“ Thank you I did make it myself I can give you the recipe if you want,” he said trying to hide his flustered face

“ Really that be great! Oh and hi Zoro”Nami said

“Hey,” Zoro mumbled,

“ you guys know each other?” Sanji looked confused

“ Yeah he still owes me $20”

“Since when the fuck did it become $20 I owe you like 10!”

“ Since you didn't pay on time” Nami stuck out her tongue

Sanji stood there and watched their bickering, It reminded him of an old aged couple he lived next to a few years back when he attended redline tech.

“Well nice see you again Nami- swan I'm late for work see- ya” Sanji ran off waving

“ Bye Sanji-Kun” Nami waved back

On his way back to baratie He couldn't stop smiling on his way back. That Nami girl was really nice. But the thought of that green haired bastard ruined his mood.

“ I'm back” he walked in the kitchen.

“ Your Late Eggplant now start washing the Dishes” Zeff grunted

“ Yeah yeah Whatever you old fart”

          His afternoon was the usual serving customers and cooking till 8:30. Zeff had to stay later so Sanji walked home alone. He made himself some tea and started to do some of his homework. He finished in an hour and it was time for him to hit the sack. Surprisingly Sanji thinks he is going to enjoy this school year. Or so he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flamiche if you dont know what that is its a french dish also known as leek tart  
> Foie gras Is liver paste a really common french appetizer (its good but so many calories TT~TT mainly fat)  
> (ill include alot of french food in this)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

Sorry I'll delete this after I post next chapter but like sorry I haven't posted in a long long long long long time ;-; I've been really sick for a while and I already have my draft written down and all and I'm finishing up a drawing of zoro for this fan fiction ( not the best artist here but I wanan try ) and so yeah idk how to draw glasses ;-; I'll finish up quickly I hope and finish by next week also the drawing I really wanna finish that mainly I'm really sorry for the long wait for ever enjoys the story and yeah that's all I have to say ;-; sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it i need a lot of improvements and the next chapter might be out in a few days i hope ignore my weird ass spacing


End file.
